Granger Danger
by redvines-whatcanttheydo
Summary: Hermione thought she knew Draco Malfoy, but when she meets him in Diagon Alley, she sees him in an entirely new light. But when she sets out to help him turn his life around, she gets a whole lot more than what she expected. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, I hope you like it... So, yeah. Please review! I want to know what you think! Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter and its characters are not mine and never will be. They belong to the wonderful, amazing, Jo Rowling._**

Hermione Granger was shopping in Diagon Alley with her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Ginny had gone in to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione, not really caring about the new broom, had gone in to Scrivenshaft for a new quill. She was just on her way back to Quality Quidditch Supplies when someone grabbed her and pulled her in to a small, unused alleyway. . "What the-!" she cried out.

"Shush, Granger! Someone will hear you." said a voice Hermione recognized, a voice she had loathed at school. she looked up to confirm it, and sure enough, there was that pale, pointed face and blonde hair. "Malfoy? What the hell? What do you want with me?"

"Gra- actually, do you mind if I call you Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, sure I guess..." said Hermione, taken aback by his question.

"All right, thanks... Hermione," said Draco, trying to get used to it. "Well, um, I'd like to, er, talk to you."

"So you decide the best way to go about it would be to grab me and pull me in to an alley."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just sort of saw you and it was rather an impulse..." he said awkwardly.

"Wait. Did you, Malfoy, just _apologize_ to me, Hermione Granger, a mudblood?" Hermione was incredulous.

"Oh, _please _don't call yourself that. And yes, I, Malfoy, just apologized to you." Hermione was shocked. Malfoy, the boy who had been so awful in school, was now apologizing to her _and_ asking her not to call herself a 'mudblood'. "Are you sure you're not some secret long-lost brother of Malfoy's or an impersonator?"

"Yes. Listen, I'm really sorry about how I was to you when we were in school. I know that's not nearly enough, but I have changed in the years since, well, since everything."

Hermione still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh god, I must be going mad. Or dreaming. Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not. Listen, it's been five years since the war. And during that time, I've reflected on how I played a part in it. And I'm not proud."

"Ok, what are you going on about? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because... Well... Because... Because I think I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so thank you to the people who followed this story, but I would love to get some reviews! I will try to update as much as possible, but I have school and stuff... yeah. But here you go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Because... Well... Because... Because I think I love you."_

"You what?!" Hermione was shocked.

"I said, I love you."

"But Draco, I thought you were married! To some nice Slytherin pureblood!"

"I was, but it was mostly to appease my father. I wasn't dating anyone, and he was getting upset. He wanted me to get married and have kids to carry on the Malfoy name. So I married Astoria. But I never really loved her. It was you I wanted. I wasn't happy, so Astoria and I got divorced, saying that we didn't love each other as much as we thought. Which was, of course, true. I could only think of you, Hermione. I realized I love you. And I know, it's really crazy, considering what I did and how I treated you, but I think you're the only one for me. Now, my father believed that Astoria and I weren't in love, but he realized that it wasn't just that. He realized that I loved someone else. He realized I love you. He disinherited me after finding this out, and now I have nothing. I've been living with my Aunt Andromeda, she's my only family that still talks to me. But I can't go on like that forever. I need you." Draco said. He had just poured his heart out, and was now rather nervous of what he was going to get back.

"Draco, that's awful, but I'm engaged to Ron. I love him. He loves me. I'm sorry."

"I thought you'd say that," said Malfoy, gloomily. "I think I'll just go now." He started to walk away. Hermione watched him leave, but after thinking a moment, she called "Draco, wait!"

"Yes?" he said, hardly daring to think that maybe she had possibly changed her mind.

"Draco, I love Ron and I'm going to marry him." The light that had been in Draco's eyes went away as quickly as it had come. "But," continued Hermione. Draco looked up not allowing himself to get excited again. "I do believe you're a better person. I want... I want to help you get back on your feet."

"Really?" asked Draco slightly skeptically, half expecting Hermione to say 'Just kidding!' at any moment now.

"Yes. Really. I honestly think you have changed. I think you are a better person, and I think you will be able to get a second chance from the world because of that. Maybe we could even be friends. I know that's not what you'd like, but that's what I can give."

"Hermione, thank you. I won't take advantage of you. Thank you so, so much."

* * *

**I know this is short, but it's all I can think of and it feels like a good place to stop. Please review! It would mean so much to me! But no hate! Constructive criticism. I will send you a virtual Oreo if you review! Thank you! I'll probably get another chapter up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have nothing to do, so I am posting another chapter! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! And thank you to the people who reviewed! Especially Katekim56, I really appreciate your comment and request. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer, I was just trying to get the story started and it seemed a good place to stop on both chapters. After this chapter, I will probably get another up tomorrow! Please review for a virtual Oreo!**

* * *

_"Hermione, thank you. I won't take advantage of you. Thank you so, so much."_

Hermione and Draco walked away after deciding to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. Hermione went to find Ginny, still slightly in a daze from her talk with Malfoy. She found Ginny in Scrivenshaft. "Oh, Hermione, where have you been? I looked in Scrivenshaft and half a dozen other shops before I decided to just come back here and wait!" It was then Ginny noticed the odd expression on her friend's face. "What happened? Are you ok? Do you want me to take you home? Come on, let's go." They disapparated to Hermione's flat. "Ok, Hermione, what happened? Were you attacked? Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't mind talking about it," said Hermione, and then she recounted her meeting with Malfoy. "...And then he said he loved me." Hermione paused to give Ginny a moment to get over the shock.

"He what?! He loves you? After everything he did? I thought he was married!" Ginny exclaimed, slightly angry, but mostly astounded at Draco's statement.

"He _was_ married, but it was only for his father," Hermione answered, and then continued with Draco's tale of getting disinherited, and living with his only relative that would talk to him. "...I felt so bad for him, I told him I would help him get back on his feet."

"What?! Hermione, he said he loves you _and_ he is Draco Malfoy, the very same Draco Malfoy who would do anything to get what he wants! You know he'll try to make a move on you!"

"Ginny, that's the point. He's not the same Malfoy we knew in school. I honestly believe he changed. And if he tries to make a move, I'll stop helping him. The only person I love is Ron, and he knows that. I just think he needs someone to help him, and I can be that person!" Ginny sighed.

"Well, if that's what you want, then fine. But you better not go and fall in love with him. It would break Ron's heart."

"I'm sorry, what would break my heart?" said Ron as he walked up and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" said Hermione, surprised at Ron's sudden appearance.

"What, is there something wrong with dropping in on my sweetheart?"

"Oh- no, nothing. I was just talking to Ginny."

"Ok, then, love. So, what would break my heart?"

"Ron, we need to talk."

"Oh, no, you're leaving me, aren't you? Hermione, please! Don't leave me, I can cha-" Hermione cut her boyfriend off. "Ron, I'm not leaving you. I will love you forever. But I have something to tell you and you mustn't get worked up about it." Ginny decided that this was her cue to leave. "Hey, I have to get going, Harry and I are going out to dinner," she looked at Hermione. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." And she apparated out. "Ok, Ron, let's sit down, and I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

**This was sort of a filler chapter, but it needed to be in there. I tried to make it longer, but it was just such a good place to stop. It is my longest chapter, though. Review for Oreos! I want to know what you like and don't like. Hope you liked this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I had school and homework and boring stuff like that. But I also had auditions for our school musical! We are getting the cast list this weekend, so crossing my fingers that I get the part I wanted! But anyways, the weekend has come so I will hopefully get another few updates in before Monday rolls around. So... hope you like it! Review review review!**

* * *

_"Ok, Ron, let's sit down, and I'll tell you what happened."_

"This doesn't sound too good..." said Ron worriedly.

"Well, you're not going to like it," Ron's face got slightly more tense. "But it's nothing to get worked up about, really."

"Okay... So what is it?"

"Well, I ran in to Malfoy at Diagon Alley with Ginny earlier."

"Him? You talked to him? What did he say? Oh, if he called you a- a- a you-know-what, I am going to hex him in to the next century!"

"Ron, I said it was nothing to get worked up about! And actually, it was the opposite. I called myself a mudblood and he asked me not to." Ron looked at Hermione in surprise, sitting down again, for he had subconsciously stood up. "He _asked _you not to call yourself a... a..."

"Oh, say it, I'm beyond caring at this point. In fact, I'm a mudblood and I'm proud!" Ron's expression became even more surprised, if that was at all possible. "'Mione- you can't... it isn't... oh, whatever." he said, seeing that Hermione really did mean what she said. "Well, tell me what happened with Malfoy."

"Okay, so first, he pulled me aside and said he wanted to talk to me," said Hermione, deciding that Ron didn't need every single little detail. "He asked if he could call me Hermione instead of Granger."

"What?! What did you say?" Ron inquired angrily.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it, so I just sort of said yes without realizing it. And, well, he said he wanted to talk to me, and started going on about how he'd changed. I believed him." she added, seeing the look of disbelief on her fiance's face. "He really did seem like a different person than the Malfoy we knew at school. Something about the way he just... was. But anyways, he started going on about how he wasn't proud of the part he played in the war and things like that until I interrupted him to ask why he had wanted to talk to me in the first place. And he said... he said..."

"What did he say?" asked Ron impatiently and, in Hermione's opinion, slightly insensitively.

"Well... He said he- he loves me."

"HE LOVES YOU? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? DAMN IT! I'M GONNA GO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Ron got up from his chair and started towards the door.

"No- Ronald, sit down! Listen. I told him I was engaged to you and that you are the only person I will ever love." Ron smiled at her, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But wait," said Ron, having calmed down after Hermione said that. "I thought he was married to that Slytherin girl. What's her name?"

"That's what I thought! And her name was... er... Astoria! There we go. But he said his father was angry that he wasn't even dating anyone, so he started going out with her and ended up marrying her. But neither of them were happy so they got a divorce saying that they weren't right for each other, which I suppose was true. But Malfoy was unhappy because he didn't love her, he loved-"

"You," Ron finished quietly for her.

"Yes. But his father eventually found out that it wasn't that he just didn't like anyone, he loved me."

"Lemme guess," said Ron, catching on now. "His father didn't like that Malfoy loved a... muggleborn," he said pointedly, giving Hermione a look. "So he..." now Ron was lost.

"He disowned him," Hermione finished for Ron.

"Wow. Harsh. But you can't really expect anything less from the Malfoys, can you?"

"No, I guess you can't. So now Draco is living with his Aunt Andromeda, his only relative that will talk to him," Hermione was now finished telling Draco's story.

"So... Is that all you wanted to tell me?" inquired Ron hopefully.

"No," Hermione shook her head. Ron sighed. "I actually want to tell you that I said I'd help him get his life together."

"What? 'Mione, he said he loves you, and you friendzone him and say you'll 'help him get his life together?' Love, you know he'll try to make a move on you!"

"And if he does, I'll stop helping him at once and come right home to you." Ron looked relieved. "Alright. Now, how about some dinner?" he said. Hermione laughed. "Okay, what do you want?"

* * *

**Well, this one is much longer than the first three chapters, I hope you like it! Please review! Not sure when I'll get another up, but probably sometime this weekend. As I said, REVIEW!**


	5. AN Sorry

**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. Sadly, this is not a new chapter. I am just telling you that I probably won't get another chapter up today. Sorry. I just have a bunch of homework and I have to memorize a really long song for my school musical (first rehearsal is tomorrow, and the cast list come out today). I will do my best, but it depends on how much I procrastinate :)**

**Also, I'd like to thank you again for reviewing, following, and favoriting, I really appreciate it. To address a comment I get that my chapters are short, I know. I'm sorry. But when inspiration comes, I don't like to push it. Wow that sounded really corny. But anyways, one more thanks to you guys, for simply reading my story.**

**Wow that was really repetitive. The whole thing.**

**I don't stop talking, do I?**

**Okay. Now I'll stop. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry loves, but this will probably be a short filler-ish chapter. I'm really glad am I able to get another chapter up tonight. Sorry it's been a little bit. I got in to my school musical, and we have rehearsals every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday after school 3:30-5:00, and then I'll have to do homework when I get home and after school on the other days, so I won't be able to update too much, school is starting to give us loads of homework. But, I've talked enough, enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione went to meet Draco the next day. "Hello, Draco."

"Good morning." he replied. Hermione noticed an odd expression on his face.

"What, didn't think I'd come?"

"I- uh- er- no, it's just... okay fine." he stammered.

"Well, Draco, I am a woman who likes to keep her promises." she said, laughing slightly at the red that had creeped in to his normally pale cheeks. "But, let's get started." she said, jumping right in to the task. Then she looked at Draco's face and laughed again. "I promise we won't be working really hard and all... buisness-y. Hopefully we can do this like a friend helping her friend" Draco looked at her. Friends? That was more than he could ever have expected after everything he did. "F-Friends?"

"Yes, friends. And nothing more." she added seriously, just to make sure he didn't get any ideas. She noticed his face fell the tiniest bit, but ignored it. "Now, let's start with what we need. A job."

"A job? Yeah, I s'pose I probably should get one..." he'd never had to work a day in his life. Except for in his sixth year when... '_No, Draco. Don't think about that'_ he thought. No, he'd never had to work. Everything had always been set for him. Until now...

"Yes. I have a Daily Prophet here. Look at these jobs and circle the ones that seem interesting." They did this for a while until they had narrowed it down to four to look at. "We can go talk to the shop owners now. Come on." They left the pub and walked down Diagon Alley to where Draco's first choice of job was located. They walked in and Draco's face lit up at all the brooms. _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ He was at one of his favorite places ever.

"Draco, say something to the shop owner!" Hermione whispered, ignoring the discrete glances and indiscrete flat-out stares she was getting for standing next to Draco Malfoy.

"What do I say? I don't even look good. Oh, why don't we just leave now, I won't get it anyway." he whispered and started towards the door.

"Draco! Come back here right now!" she said in a motherly tone, earning her double staring. "That is no way to go about this! Now you walk up to that lady and ask about the job, or I'll hex you!" Malfoy's jaw was on the ground. He'd never been spoken to like that, with the very small exception of maybe three times from his mum. He walked to the counter humbly now.

"Excuse me," he asked as politely as he could. "I'd like to apply for the job opening here. Might I inquire how?" The woman regarded him coldly.

"I'm sorry, but we don't hire Death Eaters here." she answered cruelly, and walked away. Draco just stood there. He couldn't move. He had been proven innocent. It had been years. He had even had the Dark Mark very painfully removed from his arm. He felt a tug on his arm. "Draco, come on. We're leaving. I think we should probably stop working on this today." Hermione said, pulling him out of the shop, ignoring all of the eyes upon them. "D'you want to... talk?" she asked hesitantly. Draco shook his head, and she was slightly relieved. "Okay. Why don't you just, erm, go home, and we'll meet tomorrow, same time, same place, 'kay?" All Draco could do was nod, and then disapparate right there.

* * *

**Yeah, filler chapter, I know, but just bear with me, okay? I just need to get to the exciting parts. I will probably update tomorrow. Also, I wad thinking of using this story for a school writing project, d'you think I should? I have to turn in some of it on Thursday, so if I could get some feedback tomorrow (Wednesday) I'd love to hear your opinions on the story, and on whether I should use it. Thanks lovlies!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Agh I haven't updated in ages! I'm so sorry I suck. But, I'm here now! Please review! You'll get virtual cookies!**

* * *

Hermione went home soon after Draco left. She was still shaken up. It hadn't even happened to her, though! But Draco was still her- dare she say it?- friend. And besides, she had helped him get off after the war. She had thought any resentment would have cleared up. But, as she sat and thought about it, that was ridiculous. And, now she thought about it more, she had known it was ridiculous. But she had pushed that feeling down. She had convinced herself everything was fine. That no one cared anymore. She felt awful for putting Draco through that. She should have known. She could only imagine how Draco felt.  
Just then, Ron came out of the fireplace. 'Strange.' she thought. 'Ron usually stays at work for lunch.' After all, it was lunchtime at the Ministry. "Ron! What are you doing home?" she asked as she got up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," he smiled at her. "But since you asked first, I forgot some papers I need for a meeting after lunch. Now, what are you doing home? I thought you were out with Malfoy," he said, with a slight edge on the name 'Malfoy.'

"Well, Draco and I were looking for a job for him, and when he asked, the shop lady was... well, she..."  
"She what? You can tell me."  
"She- she said 'We don't hire Death Eaters here.'" she finished, her voice shaking.  
"Oh, 'Mione, that's awful... but, well, he was a Death Eater..." Ron said tentatively.  
"Ronald!" Hermione stood up, shaking her fiance's hand from her arm. "I can't believe you! You know I spent ages trying to get him off! He had the Dark Mark removed from his arm, quite painfully so! And you say that? I'm going to bed." she walked upstairs to her room, leaving Ron standing there with a look of shock and slight hurt on his freckled face.  
"Hermione..." he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in ages! And the last chapter was so short! I'm sorry! But this one is longer. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, the first thing she registered was the absence of Ron. The second thing was her anger the thought of Ron's name, but she wasn't sure why. Then it came rushing back to her. Ron's comment. Ugh. She got up and walked downstairs. Ron was curled up on the sofa. When she saw him, curled up like that, she wanted him up and forgive him. But she shook herself out of it. No. Not yet. We can talk at dinner. She wrote a note for him and signed it with 'Love, Mione' to show him that she wasn't that mad, but she still left without waking him up to say goodbye.

When Hermione got to the Leaky Cauldron, she expected to have some time to go to Flourish and Blotts, but she was mistaken. Draco was already there, downing a mug of butterbeer. "Draco?" The blonde man looked up.

"Oh, hi Hermione." there was a slight coldness in his voice. Or no, was it sadness? Or loneliness? Hermione wasn't sure. She went up to him anyway.

"How are you?" she said cautiously, not wanting to give him any reason to go off.

"As fine as I can be. I have nothing. I can't get a job because of what I did. There's no point in doing anything."

"Draco! Listen to me! That was one time, and it was because that woman was a bitch! Not everyone is like that! Draco, look at me," he looked up. "You are not a Death Eater. You didn't have a choice when you did... what you did. You are officially off with the Ministry. Anyone who still holds it against you isn't worth it."

"You think so?"

"I know it. Now, let's go find a job. Here, how about Flourish and Blotts?" They went through the rest of the day without any trouble.

Hermione went home and had dinner with Ron. Her fiance had cooked a delicious meal for her, and they made up. The next few days went without any incident. Then Hermione got home one day and described her day with Draco to Ron, and the redhead began to get jealous. Hermione would come home every day and recount her day, always talking about Draco, Draco, Draco. Eventually Ron couldn't take it. He and Hermione began to get in frequent arguments. Hermione spent more time with Draco, making Ron more jealous and adding fuel to the fire. She would tell him about her arguments with Ron. Their conversations would go something like this:

H- "He's just so annoying! He's always bugging me to do things with him, and I mean it's cute, but a girl needs some alone time!"

D- "Oh, yeah. That must be awful."

H- "It is! Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, but he's being so clingy!"

D- "I'm sure."

H- "I'm so glad you're here. I like having someone to talk to. I would talk to Ginny, but she's away with Harry!"

D- "Oh I'm glad I can be a friend for you to talk to."

Days went by. Hermione continued working with Draco. Ron continues steaming. One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He blew up.

'Will you STOP TALKING ABOUT DRACO?!" He roared.

"What are you talking about? I was telling you about my day!" Hermione said, confused.

"No, you were talking about dearest Draco, just like you are every day! All you ever talk about is 'Draco this, Draco that, oh Draco and I had the most wonderful time!' Why don't you just leave me already? You obviously care about him much more than you care about me!"  
"Ron! How could you say that! I love you so much, but Draco is my friend- nothing more!- and he's going through a rough patch!"

"Oh yeah, sure! 'Just friends' my ass! I hear how you go on about him! The way you always talk about him, when you tell me of all the inside jokes you have! You spend more time with him now than you ever did with me! Just go kiss him right in front of me, why don't you! It wouldn't make it half as obvious as you make it now!"

"Ron! I'm so tired of you! I don't love Draco! I know what he did to me! Yes, I've forgiven him, but you and me went through a war together! I will always love you! But, right now, I need a break. Good-bye Ron. I'll come talk to you in a day or so." And with that, she disapparated, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N OHMYGOD I knowit's been _ages_ since I've even looked at this story. I finished it a while ago, I used it for school, but it slipped out of my mind after that. I have a new story I'm writing that I put on a new account, one I also wrote for school. I'm gonna post it on here so I can become a betareader so... yeah. Hope you like this chappy! I'll update again tomorrow, promise. It's coming to a close, anyways. Just like 1, maybe 2 chapters left. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Hermione went to Draco's house. She realized it was probably stupid, considering the row she'd just had with Ron, but with Ginny away, she couldn't think of anyone else. She arrived at Draco's flat in tears. She walked up to Draco's room and used the key he concealed with a special spell. She got to the door and knocked. She could have just opened it, but she didn't want to be impolite. A minute or two later, Draco opened the door.

"Hermione! What are you- Oh! What's wrong?" He asked once he noticed her tearstained cheeks.

"Ron-" she hiccupped. "Ron and I had a row, and I didn't know who to go to, with Ginny out on her honeymoon," she said, her voice shaking.

"Come on in, I'll make some tea, and we can talk if you want."

"Okay." And they walked in and settled in the living room.

"So, what's wrong? You said you had a row with Ron?" Draco asked, burying the feeling of hopefulness welling up inside.

"Yeah."

"D'you want to talk about it? Or would you rather talk about something else?"

"I think- I think I'd rather just talk about something else." Hermione was not quite ready to tell Draco of Ron's suspicions.

"Okay." So they started to chat. They talked for hours, somehow finding enough to talk about. Eventually, though, the topic of conversation turned back to Hermione and Ron's row.

"Hermione, please? I won't push you too much, but I think it would be good for you to talk about it with someone," Draco encouraged, putting on a little of his persuasive voice that made girls swoon in school.

"Well, okay... But you can't... You musn't... Don't think anything of it. For your own good."

"Okay."

"Well, I was telling Ron about my day when he sort of... blew up. No, he didn't hurt me," she added, seeing Draco's shocked face. "He just yelled. We had a bit of a shouting match, and I left to calm down and take a break from him. Okay, now you want to know what we were yelling about," she guessed correctly. "Well, as I said, I was telling him about my day. My day was spent with you, so I was talking about you. He asked me to stop talking about you. I was confused. Then he said that all I ever talk about is you, then I got it. He yelled that I may as well go proclaim my love for you. He said I love you more than him."

"Do you?" Draco asked timidly, almost afraid of

the answer. There was a long pause. It turned into one minute, then two. Finally, she said, "I don't know." Hermione looked up, and Draco saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh. Okay." There was an awkward pause.

"I- I should go now." Hermione finally spoke up.

"Okay. I'll go get your coat." Draco got her coat and walked her to the door. He held her coat out and she stuck her arms through the sleeves. She turned around, and suddenly they were face to face. Their noses were barely a couple of inches apart. Draco leaned in slightly, to

see what Hermione's response would be. There was none. He closed the gap between their lips. Her lips were soft and warm. After a second, Hermione pulled herself out of the trance she had unintentionally fallen into, and pulled out of the kiss. She looked down, embarrassed and confused.

"I'm gonna... go now." She could hardly pull

away from those beautiful green eyes... No. You love Ron. That was just spur-of-the-moment because you were upset with Ron.

Or was it? said a little voice in her head.

"Yes. It was," she said after getting out of the dark, cold suffocation that was apparating. She had apparated to Hogsmeade, and not wanting to go to a place she'd be too recognized, she went to the Hog's Head Inn. She was led to a small, dingy room with peeling wallpaper and a lumpy bed in the corner. She sat on the bed, feeling herself go down with the saggy mattress. Hermione wasn't sure what to do now. She couldn't go back home and face Ron, not yet. Nor could she talk to Draco. No way. What Hermione really wanted to do was Floo-call Ginny, but she couldn't. With her best friend and sister-in-law on her honeymoon, it would be unbelievably rude to Floo-call her, especially at 1:00 in the morning. She decided to send an owl. Ginny and Harry's honeymoon would be nearly over, they were coming back... when were they coming back? Hermione wasn't exactly sure. For some reason, the date escaped her. Suddenly it popped into her head. March 23. But what was today's date? Looking around, Hermione saw a little calendar with the days crossed off up to March 21. Then, Hermione realized that today- yesterday- was the 22. They were coming back tomorrow- today. Hermione decided to go to the owl post office and get the fastest owl. It was always open, she knew.

Wand at the ready in case of any trouble, Hermione walked out into Hogsmeade. She walked into the post office and asked for their fastest owl. 20 galleons. Expensive. But it didn't matter. She had enough. She borrowed some parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to Ginny.

Ginny- I hope this gets to you before you leave. Sorry to disturb your honeymoon- I hope you're having a wonderful time- but I needed someone to talk to. Ron and I had a huge row. And something else happened, but I'd rather tell you that in person. Floo-call me as soon as you get back, please. I really need to talk to you. I'm staying at the Hog's Head- don't judge, I was thinking of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and school times when I disapparated.

-Hermione

She told the owl to deliver it to Ginny. Then she went back to the Hog's Head, walked up to her room, collapsed on the bed, and slept for twelve hours straight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, hell. As long as I'm here, may as well just put up this next chapter. I'm almost at 6,000 words, this one should bring it up to that.**

* * *

She was woken by someone's footsteps moving across her room. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was long, flaming-red hair.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked blearily.

"Hi Hermione. I got your owl. I came as soon as I got home. You've been out cold since I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

"About two hours. But don't worry, I didn't mind. I wanted to be there as soon as you woke up," Ginny said kindly with a smile on her face. "So what happened? You had a row with my brother."

"Well, as I said, Ron and I had a huge argument. I was just telling him about my day when he told me to 'Stop talking about Draco.' He said all I ever talk about is Draco. He said... He said I care about Draco more than I do him." Tears were now welling up in her brown eyes, but she continued. "I told him that it wasn't true, and it's not. At least, I think it's not. But I also said I needed a break and... And left."

"And you've been here since then?"

"Well... Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ginny raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Well... I kind of... Wenttodraco'sflat" she mumbled and slurred the last bit embarrassedly.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said I went to Draco's flat." She hung her he'd ashamedly.

"Hermione!"

"I know, I know. But nothing happened! Sort of. Well, we talked. And... Well..."

"What? Did he do something? He don't kiss you did he?" The look on Hermione's face said it all. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. Hermione! Please tell me you don't kiss back!"

"Not- Not at first, but then I kind of did for a second, and then I realized what I was doing! I didn't mean to..."

"Hermione. You are going to be married. To a man who loves you dearly. Don't hurt him. I will be your friend whatever happens, but please don't hurt him. He's my brother. And I know mum wouldn't like it."

"I know, I know, I just... Don't know..."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know what to think. I love Ron, but then Draco kissed me and now I'm all confused."

"Well, did you like the kiss?"

"No. Yes. Maybe? I haven't the slightest idea."

"Here. How about this. How did you feel when Draco kissed you?"

"I guess I was shocked at first. But then I kind of liked it. I think. I felt little sparks inside me. But then I processed what was going on and I was really surprised and sort of angry and relieved all at the same time."

"Okay. Let's go back. The first time you kissed Ron, you described it to me as sparks inside you. You said that happened every time for a while. And now you say that you felt sparks when you kissed Draco. Okay. How do you feel when you're around him? Happy? Upset? Calm?"

"Well... Satisfied, now I think about it. Relaxed." Hermione admitted.

"How do you feel around Ron?"

"Oh. Um, tense. Like something isn't right. Not like I used to feel."

Ginny was silent for a moment, which worried Hermione. A minute passed. Then she spoke. Quietly. "Hermione... I think you might like Draco."

"But... But... Oh. Oh my gosh. Ginny. I think... I think you're right. What do I do? I can't stay with Ron, but I don't want to hurt him, or have your family hate me. I practically grew up with you guys."

"Hermione, my family loves you. They'll be upset, of course. I'm sure Ron will come before you, especially if you're leaving him for Draco, no offense. But even if they do never talk to you, I will, because you're my best friend, and Harry's best friend. You won't be left alone. Do what's right for you, not what's right for my family."

"Thanks, Gin. You're an awesome friend." Hermione stood up to give Ginny a hug. "Now, I have to go talk to Ron."

Hermione said good-bye to her best friend, and, heart pounding like a drum, she apparated to Ron's flat. She knew Ron would be home, because she knew that he wouldn't be able to face work and would want to wait for her to come home. She was just sad that this was how it had to be. She walked in the door to find Ron sitting on the couch, staring into space. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up.

"Hermione! Listen, I'm so sorry for what I said. I was just jealous and being a git and I know how hard you worked and it was stupid of me to think that you loved him and please forgive me!" He was practically begging on his knees, words tumbling out of his mouth. Hermione looked down and saw sheer regret and sorrow and sadness in his eyes. She couldn't take that and tore her eyes away, guilt starting to build inside her, for she knew she wouldn't be able to look in those eyes for a long, long time.

"Ron. You- you were stupid. Everything you said was stupid. I forgive you for saying it. But there was one thing that wasn't as stupid. Ron... You were right," all she could do was stare at the detailed carpet. She couldn't even look at him.

"Right? Oh no. No. No no no no no. You can't mean it. Hermione, please say you're joking! No! I love you! I thought you loved me! No! Hermione, last night I-" Hermione interrupted his babbling.

"Ron. I really am truly sorry to have to do this. But we just aren't the way we used to be. I can't take it. Please, try not to hate me forever. We just weren't meant to be. You'll find someone else. I know it. You are a great person. Just not the one for me." Tears streaked her face, and she was whispering by the end of her little speech.

"You're the only one for me. I know it. I can't live without you. I need you. I love you." He had tears falling fast and free down his freckled face.

"I'm so, so sorry Ron. But this just isn't working. Good-bye." And with that, she disapparated, leaving Ron to stand there, shocked, until he could actually think again.

Hermione had apparated to Malfoy's flat now. She was almost afraid to go in. But she had to. If she didn't do it now, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to. She went up and knocked. A pale face promptly appeared on the other side of the door.

"Yes? Oh. Hi Hermione. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking. It was stupid, you just wanted to be friends and I messed everything up. If you want to just stop working with me, go ahead. We had a deal."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. It's just... That kiss changed everything. I've- I've just come from Ron's flat. I ended it with him. Last night made me realize that I'm happy with you. When we kissed, everything was different. I was shocked at first. But I worked through my feelings. And what I found at the very bottom was you." With that, she reached her head up and kissed him. It was everything she wanted. With that one kiss, she knew she'd found her soulmate.


End file.
